Fortune Fish
by Alan the Great
Summary: Kel/Dom Kel gets a fortune fish that brings together two people. Finished! After I was lovingly threatened.
1. Chapter 1

Fortune Telling Fish

Keladry of Mindelan sat on her bed rummaging through the box that her mother sent to her for the Yamani Islands. Inside had revealed a wide array of waving cats and kimonos and snacks she loved as a kid.

Feeling around in the stray that protected the contents of the box she found a little bag. The bag was labeled 'Fortune Teller: Miracle Fish'. She laughed. These were silly little things that the Yamani children, and adults, loved to play with to pass the hours. It was said that when you placed the thin fish on the palm of your hand that it would move to tell your fortune. Kel had to admit that they did 'move' but she wasn't sure that the fortunes were real.

Laughing at her silly mother she hopped off of her bed; Neal would want to see this fish.

Standing in front of Neal's door Kel raised her hand to knock. She stopped. Inside she could hear several of her friends talking to one another. Good, she thought, they would all like the little fish. She knocking briskly and waited. Neal answered with a big smile.

"Well, Hello dearest Protector, do come in." Neal was too dramatic for his own good. It was times like these that Kel was sure that the Players were sadly deprived when Neal had decided to be a knight.

Sighing she stepped into the room to a chorus of "Hi Kel"'s. Merric looked up at her and smiled,

"I thought you were busy."

"I was. But I'm done now. I wanted to show you guys what my Ma sent me." She held up the bag.

"What is that" Asked Owen.

She sat on an empty chair. "This is a Fortune Fish. You just put it on your palm and it tells you your fortune."

Neal held out his hand in front of her face so she removed the little red fish and placed it on his palm. It did nothing. She looked at the bag of the bag,

"It says you're dead," She looked up at him, "Sorry, Mate."

"It's probably broken." He grumbled.

After a few rounds on her friends they figured that it wasn't broken and Neal was just dead.

"That's jolly Kel. Put it in your palm." Owen said.

She followed his suggestion. It curled its head and tail up.

"What does that mean?" Someone asked. Flipping over the bag she looked down for the motion.

"It's says I'm in love."

Several snickers floated across the room. She looked up and Neal was looking soberly into her face.

"You should go show Dom, he's down in the stables." He crossed his arms in front of his body and leaded back "He's heard of them and I'm sure her wants to see one."

Bewildered she nodded and left.

Owen looked at Neal, "What was that for?"

"You'll see."

Kel walked into the stables to see Dom standing next to his horse softly murmuring to her and running a brush down her back. Her stomach did a back flip. Sometimes in the cold and lonely nights she wished her would murmur to her like that. It was definitely an odd thing to be jealous of a horse. Coughing she got his attention.

"Oh, hey Kel, what are you doing?"

"I have something that Neal said you would like."

He smiled and her heart melted and pooled at her feet. "What is it?" She held up the fish for him to see. His smile widened when he saw the bag.

"Is that what I think it is?"

She nodded and handed it to him. Dom pulled the fish out of its bag and placed in on his palm. Its head and tail curled up. Dom was in love. He looked at the bag and smiled. Without a word he grabbed her hand and placed the fish in her palm. When it reacted the same way as his, he frowned.

"Who are you in love with?" He sounded a little anxious.

"Um…who are _you_ in love with?" She knew what she said was lame but she wanted to avoid his question. She looked up into his eyes; he was staring into her eyes and somehow his face had gotten so close she could smell his sweet breath. Her heart race sped up and she was sure it was audible. Dom's eyes drifted down to her lips as he took a step closer and placed his hands on her elbows. With a tug he had her bumping into his hard chest. Closing the distance between their faces he kissed her lips with his warm smooth ones.

Heat flared through her body as he deepened the kiss. She didn't realize that he was pushing her backwards until she bumped into the stall behind her. The sharp bump didn't break their passionate lip-lock. Her moaned and changed the tilt of his head. She fisted her hands in his shirt.

He pulled away with a sigh, "So who do you love?"

Kel frowned into his face, "You don't already know?"

"I'd like to hear you say it."

"I love you."

He leaned in a kissed her again.

"I love you." He whispered against her lips.

Maybe there was some truth to the fish after all, Kel thought as she responded to Dom's kisses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I want to clear a few things up. This isn't going to be a oneshot. It's probably going to be roughly five chapters. (Don't hold me to it) Also the little bags that the fish come in are clear and very recognizable so Dom did not have to see it out of the bag to know what it was. **

**So I'm guessing that I don't have to mention that I don't own the characters and blah blah blah. Now onto the story!**

Neal was in so much trouble, Kel thought as she snuggled deeper into her bed. She smiled with her face in the pillow. Maybe not that much trouble.

As she started to drift into an early morning sleep and dream slowly bloomed in front of her eyes. It was more of a movie, really, of what had happened the night prior.

_Dom was walking her back to her rooms as they talked of meaningless things. His warm hand clutched her slightly smaller one. They took all of the back hallways they could think of to lengthen the journey. Alas all good things had to come to an end. When they reached her door Dom heaved a huge sigh and released her hand. She looked up into his eyes to see what the matter was. He had a sad look on his face as he leaned in to kiss her good night. _

"_Dom, what's the matter?" she rested her hand on his shoulder._

"_Nothing," His lips curled into a faux smile._

_He looked so sad, she thought as she threw her arms around his neck to bury her face into his warm neck. The next she knew her body was being crushed against his then quickly released. _

"_Kel, I really want to be with you but…"_

"_But…" she prompted._

"_I've heard what could happen to women of a certain power sleep with some one of a different power. They'll have you sleeping with me for all the wrong reasons before the weeks over. I can't put you through that "He said in one gasp._

_Dom had a point. Raoul had once warned her about the same sort of thing. She pondered for a moment and looked into his eyes looking for something. She didn't know what or whether she found it but she sighed and stepped back. He kissed her hard and hot then rested his hand on her cheek. _

"_Goodnight."_

_He turned and walked into the darkness of the unlit part of the hallway. Almost like a ghost faded into a wall._

Kel's eyes pulled open when she heard a rapping on her door. Groggy eyed she went to the door and pulled it open to reveal a very cheery Neal. Yep, so very much in trouble.

"What do you want Neal?"

"Only to see how your night went." His smile was very mischievous and it really pissed Kel off. She growled and slammed the door in his face. Even through the heavy door she could hear is annoying laughter.

**Sorry for the shortness this is just to tie you over until I get the chance to work the rest of the plot out. Review please. I like reading them a whole bunch. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own characters blah blah blah.**

**Sorry for the long wait. I didn't mean for it to be so long but I sort of hit a rut and didn't quite know what to put in the next chapter. I figured it out though! **

He wasn't really avoiding her. Just because she hadn't run into him for a few days didn't mean anything. It certainly didn't mean he was avoiding her. No way.

But even still, a nasty little voice brought up nasty little ideas in the back of her mind when each day passed and she hadn't "run into" Dom.

She walked with her head in the clouds (very unlike her) to her rooms. Huffing and sighing she turned the last corner. She was so consumed in thoughts (of Dom) that she didn't even notice Dom himself standing at her door until she finally ran into him; literally.

He reached out and grabbed her arms at the elbows to steady her, "Hey! Sorry about that, didn't mean to tackle you." Kel mumbled.

"It's okay. You weren't paying attention it not really your fault," He paused and cleared his throat, "I want to talk to you if you have a moment." He said formally which to Kel's surprise annoyed her. Annoyance aside she nodded and opened her door. She figured he would pick the chair on the opposite side of the room, under the circumstances, but he sat down on the bed next to where she had settled. Looking at his face she waited patiently for him to start talking.

He sighed and looked away from the hole his eyes were burning in his leg and gazed at her face. He looked very sorry for something.

"I was wrong." He dragged out the last word. "I hurt you and I know that. I've decided, in the time I spent avoiding you," He grinned, "That if you don't care about what people will say then neither do I." He picked up her hand and pressed it to his face. "Now that I've got you where I want you I'm not ready to let you go. I would be willing to fight anyone who challenged the reasons we're together."

She could feel a tingling in the back of her throat that meant tears to come so she coughed. "Really?" She wanted it to sound inquisitive and detached but it sounded hopeful and was filled with longing.

He laughed and looked down. "Yeah, because that's how much I love you."

As the first tears slipped down her face she threw her arms around his neck and laughed. Doms arms circled her torso and held her tight. She liked the way he held her; as if he was about to lose her. It was so good to be cherished so wholly.

He pulled her away and kissed her lips. Then he was up abruptly pulling her with him.

"I'm taking you to dinner tonight!" He looked like a little kid when he said it, "Wear something beautiful and meet me later tonight."

She laughed and said she would. Dom told her the time and place and left her to her very happy thoughts.

**Omg the shortness continues! The next chapter will be rally good though. Any guesses what's going to happen at the dinner??? I know, but I'm not telling.**

**Please Review! I may get discouraged and stop writing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you all like it! Also I'm sorry for the long wait, my computer was sick but it's okay now. **

**I don't own the characters. (Although I do have Dom and Kel hidden in my closet and I poke them with sticks to get them to kiss. Mwahaha)**

She had never felt as silly as she stood with arms out and Lalasa draping fabrics over her nearly naked body. What made things slightly worse was the cooing and clicking sounds coming from the former maid.

"My Lady, do you favour this colour or this one?" Lalasa said holding out two different bolts of fabric. Exasperated Kel pointed to the one on the left. She didn't really care which one was picked. Lalasa looked at Kel's choice and, making a clicking noise with her tongue, discarded it and picked the other. Kel was so tired of standing that her eyes were crossing.

"Lalasa, honestly you could just lend me a dress and I'll be on my way. I don't want to trouble you." And I want to leave. She didn't say the last bit out loud though.

Kel looked at Lalasa to see here they were in this production; when she did Lalasa's eyes lite up with excitement.

"I know what you can ware!" She declared and dashed to the back of her shop. Returning she had a long dress coloured in a deep green hue. Lalasa helped her into it; the fabric brushed Kel's skin like down feathers.

Looking in the mirror she saw a beautiful woman standing there that she hardly knew; it was perfect.

Later Kel paced her room waiting for Dom to arrive and take her on their…date? That was such an odd word to use, she thought. Truly she still couldn't believe what was happening.

A knocking at her door broke her thoughts. He was here.

Taking a deep breath she opened the door. Kel started at his feet and worked her way up. Dom was dressed to impress in a matter of speaking. His dark pants and dark tunic with an off-white shirt made him very sexy; and made her mouth water. When she reached his eyes she almost lost control and jumped him there. His eyes were locked on her face and were penetrating into her. With out blinking he stepped in and gripped her face in his hands. His lips were warm when he pressed them to hers.

In a rather rough voice he said, "We should go." And, taking her hand, he led her down the corridor.

The place he picked was wonderful. Russet candles sat on the table and their flames danced seductively between them. The food was wonderful and the conversation was never died. They talked about silly things, unimportant things. The hours crawled along until they were the only two people left in the restaurant and the owners were eyeing them with impatient glances.

A cough snapped them back to Earth. The owner and the manager had apparently drawn straws to see who would move them along; the manager won. The owner, an elderly women with snow white hair and a hard face, stood at the end of their table.

"I'm sorry, but 'tis half midnight- M'lord, M'lady. We really do have to close now." Dom reached into his pocked and handed the owner some coins. Kel didn't even want to think about how much this had cost him.

Leaving the restaurant they walked down the deserted streets back towards their rooms. On the way there was a lovely garden that had to be pasted in order to get were you were going. When they came across it however, Dom pulled her into it. Walking a ways, he guided her to a bench.

"Sure is a pretty night," he said with vague hesitance, "The stars are beautiful. Of course so are you." He smiled boyishly at her. Abruptly he stood with his back to her.

"What's wrong?" Kel asked him.

He turned around. "Nothing," he stepped closer,"I love you."

She smiled, "And I you."

Coming closer he dropped down on one knee before her; her smile fell. Her eyes grew wide.

"Kel," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a little box and opened in- a little ring sat inside, "Will you marry me?"

**I'm so evil. That's were it ends. Mwahaha. Go ahead voice your anger. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long await, but I've been utterly busy with various school things and just plain laziness. I have my computer back for the fixers place and it no longer has MWord on it so that means not spell check. Sorry. You'll just have to deal**

**I own all of this- not.**

_"Will you marry me?"_

"What!? Are you crazy? I can't!" her cheaks grew hot as she stared at his face. It went from hopefully happy to heartbroken and confused.

"What do you mean you can't?" His eyebrows were furrowed as he stood up trying to save his dignity. She hadn't meant to hurt him. Kel just couldn't beleave he'd be so selfless.

"What about the Own?" Kel stood also- it was to akward to stay seated. "You can't get married. That's the law." Suddenly realization grew in Dom's eyes and he cupped her face in his hands. They were warm and gentle.

"Do you think that the Own matters more to me than you do? Do you think that I would think twice about marrying you if it meant that I could no longer be in the Own?" He had a mischeivious look in his eyes as her verbally herded her into a corner. It was a dirty trick. "Do you think I don't love you enough? Was I wrong to love you?"

"No, that's-"

"Was I wrong to want to be with you for the rest of my life?" He calmly continued.

"No, I-"

"Should we just stop seeing each other and stop this thing we've built between us?"

"That's not what I'm trying to say" She sighed close to tears.

"Then, please, tell me what you're trying to say."

"I just don't want you to be unhappy. The Own makes you happy." Kel couldn't take it. She walked over and snaked her arms around his waist. His came up to hold her close about her shoulders.

"Kel, there's nothing that could make me happier than having you." He pulled her back so he could see her face. "Please say you'll marry me. Say you live with me forever, have children with me, die with me in old age."

It was really too much her filled eyes overflowed as she vowed;

"All that and more."

Sorry it's short but there really wasn't much left to the story. A nice ending I think. Lots of talking but nice, all in all.

**Thanks for the support and one random threat to be pushed of the clift that I had left them on. Minutes after reading that threat I wrote this. I'm not stupid, I have no death wish.**


End file.
